Nothing Mattered
by Mrs Rosa Riddle
Summary: Not all wounds can be healed, but Lucius Malfoy loves his son, and so he will try to be a better father, because nothing matters more than his son Draco. Contains self-harm. Please R&R, I would really appreciate it, even if it is critisizm.


**Authors note: I'm sorry if this is a crap story but it's very late and I am a little bit**__**drunk. Please R&R anyway, or even flame if you want to.**

**Charlotte (RedButtons). **

Draco Malfoy drew the knife across his arms, the blade cutting into his pale flesh and leaving blood running down his hands and dripping to the floor, a few of the tears that ran down his face joined the blood on the floor, clear seeping with red. Nothing mattered anymore, he didn't care whether he lived or died. He heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see his Father standing at the bathroom door, a look of shock visible on the usually sneering face. Much to Draco's surprise, tears started to run down Lucius's own face, with lightening speed he ran over to Draco, snatching the knife from his hand, he threw it far away, to the other side of the bathroom where it fell uselessly to the tiled floor with a clatter. "What have I done to you, child? The death-eaters, the war, the dark-lord…" his voice trailed off as he brought a gentle hand to Draco's back. Lucius's wand lay in his pocket, ready to perform healing spells, cleaning spells, whatever spell Lucius needed, but Lucius didn't need his wand this time. He needed to help his son on his own, without using magic, he needed to hold his son, to tend to his son's wounds, to comfort his son, he needed to try be a good father for once and protect Draco, his hurting child.

It seemed Draco did not want to be protected, he mumbled something incoherent and tried to stand up, but Lucius held his shoulders firmly and moved so that he was kneeling right in front of him, looking into the pained grey-eyes. He grabbed a damp washcloth that was conveniently nearby and started to clean the bloody scars that ran up and down his son's arms. "Why would you do this to yourself, Dragon?", both Lucius and Draco winced as they saw the pristine cloth turn a deep burgundy, Lucius realized just how badly his son had hurt himself. "You cannot punish yourself any longer, none of this is your fault, if anything it is mine, I am sorry I have not been there for you, you will never know how sorry I am".

The blood had mostly stopped running now, the scars just lay there, red lines that glistened with blood threateningly, scattered around the creamy flesh, tainting the skin. Lucius stood up, still not taking his eyes of Draco, he rummaged through a chest of drawers until he found a Muggle first-aid kit, it was a little dusty but, much to his relief, contained bandages and ointment. Kneeling once again in front of his son, Lucius squeezed a little ointment out onto fingers and began to massage the substance into Draco's shredded flesh with a gentleness that he never knew he possessed. "I know you don't really need it" he said, not wanting Draco to feel patronized, "but I thought it may help to take some of the soreness away" he explained. As expected, Lucius did not get a negative nor positive response from Draco, but he carried on nonetheless, his long fingers gently rubbing the cool lotion into the scars, hopefully soothing his son in some small way.

"It's going to be alright Draco" he said, trying to sound surer than he felt as he carefully wrapped the bandages over his sons wounds, "you've been through a lot of terrible things, unfortunately you'll probably go through more, but I will protect you, no matter what I have to do, I will not rest until you are safe, and that is a promise Draco, I swear it".

Tears started to run down Draco's cheeks again, glistening like diamonds against his smooth skin. He embraced his Father fiercely, burying his face in the front of his robes and feeling his Father's long hair tickle his cheeks. "I love you, Father…dad" he said, the sobs almost catching in his throat. Strangely, for just a moment, he felt at peace in his Fathers arms, as if everything really _was _going to be alright. Teardrops fell from Lucius's eyes into Draco's silky, blonde hair, "My precious child, my son, my baby". Nothing mattered anymore, forget the war, forget his loyalty to the dark lord, all that mattered now was protecting his son from getting hurt, he just wished he had realized that earlier. Gently, he laid his chin on Draco's head as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist, they held each other for a long time, they only wished that they could stay like that forever.

"My Dragon, you mean more to me than anything in the world, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life, nothing has truly ever mattered to me more than you do Draco…I will always love you, ".

The End


End file.
